helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hashimoto Aina
|image = Aina2019.jpg |caption = Hashimoto Aina, June 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 162cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer |active = 2004-present ( years) |label = (2004-2006) Good Factory Record (2006-2008) TN-Mix (2008-2012) Pony Canyon (2008-2012) Victor Entertainment (2012-2015) PICCOLO TOWN (2015–2018) |agency = (2004-2007) (2007-2015) (2015-present) |acts = Hello Pro Egg, Ciao Bella Cinquetti, |blog = |twitter = |instagram = |group = Ciao Bella Cinquetti |join = August 2, 2006 |mcolor = Red (2015-2018) Orange (2009-2015) |debutsingle = Young DAYS!! |lastsingle = Nando Mo Nando Mo... |graduate = August 2, 2018 |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = June 20, 2004 |generation1 = 1st Generation |left1 = October 13, 2007 |days1 = 3 Years, 3 Months, 24 Days }} Hashimoto Aina (橋本愛奈) is a Japanese singer and former idol. She is a the former sub-leader of Ciao Bella Cinquetti (formerly known as THE Possible). She initially joined Hello! Project in June 2004 as a member of Hello Pro Egg, and later graduated from Hello! Project in 2007 when THE Possible was transferred to . History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2007 On October 13, she graduated from Hello Pro Egg along with the other members of THE Possible. 2013-2015 On August 1, 2013, Hashimoto announced on her blog that she was named the sub-leader of THE Possible.http://ameblo.jp/aina-hashimoto/entry-11584423440.html On September 27, 2015, Hashimoto changed her member color from orange to red. 2015 On April 1, she was transferred from to along with the other members of THE Possible. Shortly after, the group changed their name to Ciao Bella Cinquetti. 2018 On August 2, Ciao Bella Cinquetti disbanded and Hashimoto graduated along with the other members. 2019 From November 20 to November 24, she will perform in the stage play Okusuri no Kusuri."【更新】舞台『お薬のクスリ』出演！" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT CREATE. 2019-08-06. Personal Life Family= Her family owns two dogs, named Tiara and Rabu. |-|Education= When Hashimoto joined Hello Pro Egg in June 2004, she was a sixth year elementary school student. She graduated from high school in March 2010. |-|Friendships= Morozuka most notably got along best with Korenaga Miki, Ogawa Saki, Hashida Mirei and Kitahara Sayaka in Hello Pro Egg. In Ciao Bella Cinquetti, she got along best with Ose Kaede, Akiyama Yurika and Morozuka Kanami. |-|Nicknames= *'Hashimon' (はしもん): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. *'Ai' (あい): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. *'Ainyan' (あいにゃん): Used by Hashida Mirei. Profile Stats= *'Name': Hashimoto Aina (橋本愛奈) *'Nickname': Hashimon (はしもん), Ai (あい), Ainyan (あいにゃん) *'Birthdate': *'Birthplace': Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 152 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2004-06-20: Hello Pro Egg **2007-10-13: Left *' Status:' **2004-06-20: Joined **2007-10-13: Transferred to **2015-04-01: Transferred to *'Ciao Bella Cinquetti Color:' ** Orange (2009-2015) ** Red (2015-2018) *'Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004-2007) **Ciao Bella Cinquetti (2006–2018) ** (2009-2011) ** (2011-2012) **Team Makenki (2014-2018) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Reading manga, sleeping *'Special Skills:' Dance, piano, fast feet *'Specialty:' Making strange faces, Cleaning *'Likes:' Badminton, music, scribbling, purikura, tampering with hair *'Dislikes:' Flavorless food, waking up early *'Favorite Food:' Strawberries, rice, shrimp *'Least Favorite Food:' Tomatoes, cucumbers *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, white, black, light blue, yellow *'Favorite Animal:' Koala *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' Suna wo Kamu You ni...NAMIDA *'Looks Up To:' Matsuura Aya Discography Solo Songs *2012.08.29 Nanja Korya?! (なんじゃこりゃ？！) (THE Possible Cover) *2013.04.10 Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! (全力バンザーイ！My Glory！) (THE Possible Cover) *2013.09.11 Otome! Be Ambitious! (乙女! Be Ambitious!) (THE Possible Cover) Featured Singles *2007.06.13 Natsu no Tropical Musume. (夏のトロピカル娘。), featuring Akiyama Yurika, Hashimoto Aina DVDs *2010.10.02 Girigiri Out! (ギリギリアウト！) *2011.06.29 Kanzen Out! (完全アウト！) Discography Featured In Albums= ;Ciao Bella Cinquetti *① Be Possible! *Kyuukyoku no THE Possible Best Number Shuu 1 *6nenme Start! *2 Shiawase no Akashi *Aratamemashite, THE Possible Desu! ~Nyuumon Hen Best~ *1116 *Alive 4 U!!!! |-|Singles= ;Ciao Bella Cinquetti *Young DAYS!! *Hatsukoi no Kakera *Shushoku=GOHAN no Uta *Kaze no Uwasa *HAPPY 15 *Love Message! *Kazoku e no Tegami *Ijiwaru Crazy love *Shiawase no Katachi *Family ~Tabidachi no Asa~ *Watashi no Miryoku / LOVE^2 Paradise *Nanja Korya?! *Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! *Otome! Be Ambitious! *Yuuki Super Ball! *Omotesandou / Futakotamagawa / Never Never Give Up *Doushiyou, Watashi / Ichigo Ichie *High Tension! Wagga Jinsei! / Wadachi *Nando mo Nando mo... ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;Team Makenki *Mugen, Fly High!! Works Select Concerts *2006.04.01 Tokito Ami Hatsu Live '06 Haru ~The Nakano Sampler~ (時東ぁみ初ライブ '06春 ～ザ・中野サンプラ～) TV Programs *2014-2018 The Girls Live Theater *2005.12 34 Choume no Kiseki (34丁目の奇跡) *2006.08.02 CRY FOR HELP! ~Uchuu Station Chikaku no Baiten ni te~ (CRY FOR HELP!～宇宙ステーション近くの売店にて～) *2010 Fushigi Yuugi (as Miaka Yuuki) *2011 Fushigi Yuugi ~Shujaku Hen~ / Fushigi Yuugi ~Suzaku Hen~ (as Miaka Yuuki) *2012 Fushigi Yuugi ~Seiryuu Hen~ (as Miaka Yuuki) *2019 Okusuri no Kusuri (お薬のクスリ) Trivia *She was the shortest member of Ciao Bella Cinquetti. *"Girigiri Out" was her first solo image DVD release featuring footage taken in Australia. *She participated in the audition for Hello! Project Kids, but failed. *She compares herself to a squirrel. *She has the same last name as former Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Hashimoto Nagisa and Hashimoto Momoko, and Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member Hashimoto Ririka. See Also *Gallery:Hashimoto Aina References External Links *Official Profile *Official Blog *Official Twitter *Official Instagram es:Hashimoto Aina Category:Ciao Bella Cinquetti Category:Blood Type B Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:1992 Births Category:2004 Additions Category:2007 Departures Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:October Births Category:Orange Member Color Category:AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Libra Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Members who failed a Hello! Project Kids Audition Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Group Leaders Category:Red Member Color Category:Monkey